Mission logs, USS Enterprise (NCC-1701), 2265
The mission logs of the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise]] while under the command of Captain James T. Kirk in 2265. September Voyage to the edge of the galaxy Aftermath Following the deaths of Commander Mitchell and Lieutenant Tyler on Delta Vega, their positions aboard the Enterprise would need to be filled. Following a conversation with Lieutenant Sulu, Kirk approved his transfer from astrophysics to serve as the ship's helmsman and began to make sure he gained as much experience as possible, such as commanding gamma shift and leading landing parties . Ensign David Bailey was promoted to lieutenant and assigned to fill the senior navigators role . Additionally, Doctor Piper had retired from active service leading Kirk to appoint Doctor Leonard McCoy as the new chief medical officer. Lieutenant Alden had applied for a transfer to be nearer to his fiance, with Lieutenant Uhura stepping up to be chief communications officer. Finally, Yeoman Janice Rand was promoted to serve as Captain Kirk's personal yeoman after he had failed to develop a rapport with Yeoman Smith. ''Vanguard'' and the Taurus Reach [[file:USS Enterprise approaches Vanguard.jpg|thumb|The Enterprise approaches Vanguard.]] On stardate 1326.1, the Enterprise docked at Starbase 47|Vanguard}} to undergo vital repairs so that the Enterprise could make the ten week journey back to Federation space. Utilizing the well-equipped facilities at the brand new starbase, Vanguard s maintenance team were able to replace the ship's power cells; recalibrate the warp coils; and swap-out, upgrade or tune up multiple critical systems . Despite the extensive repair work at Vanguard, Chief of Starfleet Operations Admiral Mattea Hahn had ordered the Enterprise was to receive a more extensive overhaul at the Antares Fleet Yards. The overhaul was scheduled to last for twenty-four days and was to include an upgraded bridge module as well as improvements to the science labs and propulsion systems . December Pavel Chekov, a command division cadet, was assigned to the Enterprise for advanced training on all departments aboard the ship, and was assigned the rank of ensign for the duration of the training tour . Over the course of the next three months, Chekov spent a month assigned to planetary sciences while the Enterprise was on a deep-space assignment and three-and-a-half weeks assigned to engineering, under the direction of First Technician Singh|Technician}} . Exploring an uninhabited planet thumb|Sulu leads a landing party. Weeks after the Enterprise s mission to the edge of the galaxy, the ship came across a previously uncharted planet in a six planet star system. Captain Kirk decided that a survey of the planet's surface would be an excellent opportunity for Lieutenant Sulu to lead his first landing party. Lieutenant Christopher Lindstrom and Ensign Vinani Manprasad (a sociologist and a geologist, respectively) were assigned to accompany Sulu to the surface. The landing party quickly discover that the planet had been previously inhabited and came across a bizarre structure. Entering the structure, Sulu and his party are targeted by an automated defense system. Ensign Manparasad and Lieutenant Lindstrom were caught in robotic arms, but Sulu was able to avoid capture using his superiour gymnastic skills, targeting the structure's systems with his hand phaser as he went. Sulu managed to cause enough damage so that he and an unconscious Lindstrom were able to escape the facility, albeit with significant physical damage. However, Manprasad was killed when she began to struggle from her robotic bonds and a gas was emitted that killed the young woman instantly. Appendices Notes and references category:Mission logs